Back to Chicago
by itiswhatitis174
Summary: Nick has a made a decision to move back to Chicago how will the rest of the gang react! UPDATE May 24th, 2016 I know the updates have been few and far between but This story will be continued the final chapter has already been written it's just getting to that chapter that has been the issue, but I am working on it and an update will be coming
1. Chapter 1

(Nick has been doing a lot of soul searching lately this is him coming to a very big decision in his life and breaking the news to his friends)

Nick: Hey Winston remember Samantha?

Winston: Yeah Samantha, The one from back home in Chicago?

Nick: Yeah that's her

Winston: What about her?

Nick: Well I've been talking to her a lot lately I've been telling her about all the work I've been doing with Clydes and well she was impressed. She said she's opening another bar in Chicago and wondered if I might be interested in coming and running it for her and…. I told her yes.

Winston: What?

Nick: Well she asked me to come and help her run the new bar and I think I'm going to do it

Winston: WHAT? You can't leave this is your home now.

Nick: No you're right I have absolutely loved "most" of my time out here, but I just don't think I can take living here anymore and it's definitely not you Winston or Even Schmidt. When Coach left it really got me thinking Coach is starting a new life and new adventures and then this opportunity came along and I thought YES! This is it this is my opportunity to start Fresh! To get away from things and "certain people"

Winston: Wow Nick well I can't say I'm happy about this, but I completely understand. You know I'll support you no matter what.

Nick: Thanks Man.

(Three days have passed Nick has told Schmidt which did not go so well Schmidt has been giving him the silent treatment ever since)

Nick: Hey Jess I have something to tell you

Jess: Hey Nick what's up?

Nick: well Jess I thought you should hear this from me, but I've made a decision and I've decided I'm moving back to Chicago.

Jess: I'm sorry WHAT?

Nick: yeah I have an opportunity to help open and then run a new bar there its' a really good opportunity for me.

Jess: Nick we have bars here you've been working at the same one for 12 years

Nick: This is different this is a new opportunity and a new chance to start over in a new location

Jess: What? Why do you need to start over?

Nick: Jess it's complicated I just do let's leave it at that (Nick turns to walk out of room)

Jess: (Jess with a face of resignation to this news) Nick?

Nick: (turning around to see her) yeah Jess

Jess: Nick I?.. you know what nevermind; If this is what you want I'm happy for you

Nick: Thanks Jess (he leaves)

(Jess stands there kind of in shock not really sure what to do or where to turn she shuts her bedroom door and slides her back against it and slowly makes her way to the floor she just stares at the pattern on her comforter she's not sad, she's not happy, she's not mad she's at this moment completely indifferent she can't decide how this should make her feel so she just continues to stare at her bed)

(Two Hours have passed Nick has gone to work Winston and Schmidt have gone down to the bar suddenly a knock on the apartment door it's Cece she opens the door and walks in)

Cece: Jess?

Jess: (coming out of her stupor)..Yeah that's me.. Hey Cece I'm in here

Cece: (noticing Jess seems a little out of sorts) Hey Jess what's up?

Jess: Oh nothing just hanging out

Cece: Is there something wrong?

Jess: No Not at all why.. why would you think there was something wrong?

Cece: Um you have a bit of a deer in the headlights look right now

Jess: What?.. No No, well Nick just gave me some news and it's fine let me just say it's fine I'm fine Nick's fine everything's fine

Cece: Someone who is fine does not say they are fine so many times

Jess: Whatever you want to go get some dinner

Cece: Yeah sure but what News did Nick tell you?

Jess: Oh that he's moving back to Chicago No big deal

Cece: Oh Wow so he's actually going to do it?

Jess: Wait your knew!?

Cece: Well I work with Nick all of the time we talk about things he told me he was thinking about it, but I didn't know that he'd decided for sure. It's sure going to be different around here without him.

Jess: Yeah, yep Yeah different

Cece: I know it must be a shock for you because of your history with him, but that's so far in the past now at least this is happening now and not when you were together can you imagine if he'd ask you to move back to Chicago with him Ha. That'd be awful

Jess: (momentarily contemplating the thought) ha Yeah real awful

(at the restaurant Cece and Jess are sitting across from one another they've been talking about other things when the conversation gravitates back to Nick)

Jess: Cece don't you think Nick is making a really rash decision I mean he's got a life here now he hasn't lived in Chicago for so many years.

Cece: No I think he's thought it out pretty well

Jess: You Do?

Cece: Yeah he told me all about it, it does actually sound like a really good opportunity Samantha the woman opening the bar owns 3 other bars in the city this will be Nick's bar basically he's going to run it Samantha is an old friend of his from high school she sounds really cool actually from the way Nick described her.

Jess: (with an air of sarcasm to her voice) "Oh does she sound really cool?" That's so great (rolls her eyes)

Cece: Jess? Are you jealous?

Jess: Jealous of What?

Cece: (coy) of Samantha?

Jess: Oh stop Cece don't be ridiculous Nick can go move where he wants and marry who he wants

Cece: Lol I don't think he's marrying Samantha he's just working for her

Jess: Well maybe not yet, just wait until she spends a little time with him and she'll realize what a great guy he is.

Cece: Nick's pretty great wouldn't that actually be nice if he found someone?

Jess: (Jess now getting a little angry she's not even sure why or at least she won't admit to herself why) NO! she doesn't sound like a good person Nick should just stay here

Cece: (cracking up at Jess' weird outburst) You don't even know her chill out woman it's fine

Jess: (taking a deep breath) You're right I don't know what got into me

Cece: (just kind of roller her eyes and looks down at her menu)

{Back at the loft}

{An hour later everyone's gone to bed Jess comes in the apartment. Locking the door behind her she pauses for a moment in the hallway between her and Nick's doors she stares longingly at his door for a moment before dropping her head and turning to go into her own room}

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

[The Next Day]

Nick: Come on Schmidt just talk to me this is ridiculous you just spent two hours not talking to me at the bar last night give it up I'm leaving Next week I don't want to leave like this

Schmidt: (pouting a bit like a toddler he takes a deep breath) Nicholas I will talk to you , but only to tell you that you leaving is stupid! And I don't want you to go.

Nick: Come on Schmidt it'll be ok I'll come visit, you can come visit me we'll talk on the phone it'll be ok man.

Schmidt: (indignant) I'm glad you think so.

Nick: Schmidt come on

Schmidt: Tell me something Nick are you doing this because of Jess?

Nick: What No!.. well maybe a little, but I'm mostly doing this for me. Do you know how hard it is to watch the woman you love live around you every day and not being able to touch her? Imagine living with Cece every day!

Schmidt: I guess that'd be pretty difficult, but why do you have to leave let's kick Jess right out of here

Nick: No Schmidt and it's not just about that. This is also about me needing a fresh start.

Schmidt: Nick I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about this we'll talk more later

Nick: Ok Schmidt I'll talk to you later good night.

{The Next week passes really quickly Jess hasn't had a chance to say more than two words to Nick since he's been so busy packing and out saying goodbye to other friends. The day has come for Nicks' first trip back to Chicago he's going to be gone for a month this time and then he'll be back to get his stuff and then gone for good. Schmidt and Winston are going to drive Nick to the airport they're waiting in the car}

Nick: Well Jess I'm off I'll see you in a month, unless you want to drive with us to the airport?

Jess: (putting on brave face) No, No I've got some work I have to get done no time so sorry I'm just swamped.

Nick (looking a little dejected) Oh Ok we'll I'll see you when I come back for my stuff.

Jess: yeah bye.

Nick: (walks out the door looking back at Jess as he closes the door)

Jess (stands there staring at the door for a brief moment: she runs to the door and open's it quickly) Hey Nick

Nick: (standing by he elevator he just hit the button to go down) yeah Jess?

Jess: Don't go!

Nick: What?

Jess: Don't go!

Nick: Come on Jess don't do this to me

Jess: what I just don't think you should go I think you should stay your life is here

Nick: Jess where is this coming from you haven't said anything for the last week now I have to go I have a flight to catch.

Jess: Nick you can't do this!

Nick: and why not?

Jess: Because you can't you just can't that's all

Nick: Sorry Jess that's not a good enough reason.

Jess: Nick just don't go just think about what you're doing.

Nick (now actually getting a little angry) Jess What? Why in the hell do you care if I go the second some British charmer comes a long you'll be off to England so why do you care what I do. Dammit Jess just let me live my life!

Jess: Was that a dig at Ryan? What does that have to do with this situation this is about you and your life I just want the best for you.

Nick: No Jess you don't if you did you'd understand I can't stay here anymore

Jess: Why?

Nick: You want me to get real Jess you want me to actually say what I think for once because I've been biting my tongue for the last year.

Jess: yeah Nick tell me how you really feel I'd really appreciate it.

Nick: I can't be around you anymore

Jess: WHAT? What did I do?

Nick: If I go I won't have to deal with the pain of seeing you EVERYDAY!

Jess: What? Since when are you in pain when you see me?

Nick: Since the Moment we broke up!

Jess: (she looks a little dumbfounded and then rolls her eyes) come on Nick You've been with so many women since me give me a freaking break I can tell it's really breaking you up inside.

Nick: You're right I have been with a lot of women I've been trying to get over you! The Moment I finally decide to move on with my life now you have a problem?

Jess: (jess clearly now upset) I'm just looking out for you you're my friend

Nick: Friend! Quit saying that! "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS"!

Jess: "EXCUSE WE'RE NOT?

Nick: How can you call the dance we've been doing around each other for the last year a friendship? Don't even tell me you haven't noticed the distance between us if you say you haven't I know you're lying to me.

Jess: We talk all the time!

Nick: yeah we talk about you and who your crush of the week is I'm sick of it

Jess: Dam Nick why are you doing this? We've been fine.

Nick: FINE! You think I've been fine! Maybe you've been fine it took you what two minutes to move on with Ryan.

Jess: Yeah right it was a lot longer than that.

Nick: Whatever it doesn't matter anymore

Jess: Nick getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life and I've been anything but fine, but I have goals for my life so sue me for trying to live it!

Nick: (mood softening) Jess I'm glad you could get over me I'm not sure I ever will get over you, but I'd like to at least try that's why I'm leaving and I'm sorry, but I've got to go

Jess: (holding back tears) Nick I can't not have you in my life please don't go.

Nick: (standing in the open door way of the elevator) I'm sorry Jess, bye.

{The Doors Close}

(The emotions hit Jess like a ton of bricks she runs back into her room sobbing not knowing what to do with this she freaking still loves him! And she just now realized that)

{cut to the airport}

(Nick was quiet most of the ride to the airport)

Nick: Thanks for the ride guys I'll see you when I get back (hugging each of them Schmidt holding on a little too long) hey guys do me a favor and tell Jess I'm sorry ok.

(Schmidt and Winston look at each other confused)

Winston: Sure Nick safe flight. I love you man

Nick: Love you guys too bye (he leaves and walks into the airport)

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

(Winston and Schmidt are driving back from the airport both not saying much both of their best friend has made the first step towards leaving for good both are a little quiet)

Winston: I can't believe he's gone

Schmidt: (wiping away tears): What yeah that moron is gone. You know this means you have to be my best friend now right!

Winston: (Normally Winston would defend his friend Nick, but he knows Schmidts having a hard time so he just says) Sure Schmidt Best friends.

::Inside the airport::

(Nick is sitting in the terminal waiting for his flight to board he's been thinking about it since he left the loft. Why did Jess have a problem with him leaving now? It didn't make sense she'd been fine or at least he'd thought so. Nick hadn't been fine he'd been trying to pretend to be fine he even almost convinced himself he was a few times with Kai, but it was becoming increasingly harder the more dates Jess went on the farther her relationship with Ryan went the more he knew she was over him. There was a moment when he went back to Oregon with her for her dads wedding after she'd broken up with Ryan when she threw that rock in the pond wishing to find love. Nick had thought what they had was love well he knew it was for him. The moment she threw that rock and said she was still searching it struck him. "We are not getting back together" She's still looking for what he thought they'd already had! It's not that he thought they'd "get back together", but he'd had a secret hope that maybe they would or that maybe if he hung around long enough maybe she'd give up her search and settle on him. Ha the thought made him laugh at how pathetic it was, After the moment at the pond That's when he started to get a little bitter towards her not really on purpose he still loved her and probably always would in some way, but he knew he had to get over her or at least try. He started talking to old friends in Chicago. He always thought that maybe someday he'd move back to Chicago at one time he actually pictured doing that with Jess since that obviously wasn't going to happen he moved up his timeline for going back after talking to his old friend Samantha he'd always kind of had a crush on Samantha in high school, but they never dated.)

::: Over Head announcement:::: Flight 239 now boarding all first glass passengers (this obviously wasn't nick)

(Nick thought about Jess the way. they had just parted felt unsettling he didn't want to leave it like that he still cares about her even if they aren't together he does still want to be her friend)

Nick: (Text Message) Hey Jess, I'm sorry about before didn't mean it I still want to be friends take care of yourself I'll see you in a month

::::Over Head Announcement::: Now boarding all Rows flight 239 to Chicago

(Back at the Loft)

(Schmidt and Winston have not come back yet Jess is in her room)

Jess: (Looking a little disheveled she's been in the fetal position on her bed when she hears her phone beep with the text from Nick she read it, she wipes her eyes) : he still wants to b friends? That's good I guess (she starts crying again and forgets to respond)

(20 minutes later)

Jess: (making a phone call) Ring Ring

Cece: (answering) Hey Jess!

Jess: Cece? It's Jess

Cece: yeah I know

Jess: Oh Right Cece I don't' know what to do?

Cece: What do you mean are you ok?

Jess: No I'm not Nick just left

Cece: Oh sweetie I know Schmidt called me a few minutes ago sobbing about it that man drives me nuts in so many ways.. Ha

Jess: Huh?

Cece: (she had day dreamed for a second about Schmidt) Sorry had moment anyway yeah Nicks' gone, but it will be ok you can still call him sometimes he'll visit, I mean he's coming back to get his stuff in a month.

Jess: But Cece! It's not ok

Cece: Why jess? Why isn't it ok? I think maybe it's just a little bit of a shock you just need to give it sometime.

Jess: But Cece I LOVE HIM!

Cece: Jess come on I know you care about him, but you don't still love him do you?

Jess: yes! I didn't even realize it myself until just after he left I wasn't sure why I was quite so upset that he was leaving, when it hit me like a ton of bricks! I know we had our problems, but I think maybe we gave up on us too quickly.

Cece: Well yeah I thought that too

Jess: What?

Cece: Well Jess you guys were pretty hot and heavy for a log while and then all of the sudden you were just done it felt a little strange.

Jess: Why didn't you say anything?

Cece: Well Jess It's your life and I respect your decisions I support you no matter what decision you make.

Jess: Oh.(she takes a deep breath) So What do I do now?

Cece: What do you mean what do you do now?

Jess: about Nick

Cece: Nothing Jess it's time to move on

Jess: No I don't agree

Cece: Come on Jess you're just emotional because he left you'll get over it

Jess: No I won't

Cece: (she's actually smiling Jess can't see cause she's on the phone obviously) Ok good because I actually thought you two were really good together I was testing you

Jess: Ha Cece seriously

Cece: But I still don't know what you should do I'm actually not sure.

Jess: I've got it!

Cece: What are you going to do?

Jess: I'm going to talk to him

Cece: Good call him when he lands in Chicago.

Jess: Not good enough. I'm Going to Chicago!

Cece: Ok book a flight I'll drive you to the airport

Jess: Um I'm kind of short on funds I'm going to drive

Cece: Your car will never make it I'll go with we'll take my car

Jess: Thanks Cece! Let's leave in the morning

Cece: Ok Jess I'm In

Jess: Sweet Thanks Cece I'll see you in the morning.

(Jess starts to feverishly pack her bag)

:: Meanwhile in Chicago::

(Nick coming out of the airport)

Nick: Samantha Great to see you! (he gives her a huge hug)

Samantha: It's been way too long look how much you've aged (she winks at him)

Nick: Oh come on we're the same age (he laughs) but you're still gorgeous

Samantha: Ok I'm old too, Do you want to stop for a drink before I drop you at your Moms?

Nick: Definitely! We've got a lot of catching up to do

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Nick has just arrived In Chicago and he's been picked up at the airport by his old friend Samantha they stopped at a bar.

Samantha: This is it Nick (she says unlocking the door to an abandoned looking restaurant)

Nick: Oh Nice I like it what a great location too

Samantha: I know right! I'm really excited about this one

Nick: Right this is your third bar you're old hat at this now

Samantha: It's my passion what can I say my 3rd in the Chicago area next up Minneapolis, Indianapolis

Nick: so all the apolis' then (he says winking at her)

Samantha: Yep (laughing and flirtingly touching his shoulder) I'm taking over the bar world I'm glad you are with me on this venture you help me set this one up and get it running I see big things for you in my company

Nick: Well thank you Samantha this is a really big opportunity and I appreciate you having faith in me.

:::: Back in Los Angeles the next morning:::

(Jess didn't sleep a wink she laid in bed and stared anxiously at the clock she was excited and she was extremely nervous what was she going to say when she saw him? Would she just blurt it out or was some more tact required? Should she do this? Should she not?...YES she should do this, Jess looked again at the clock 4:00AM)

Jess: OK I've waited long enough time to go (she calls Cece)

Cece: (answering half asleep) Hello?

Jess: Cece you ready to go?

Cece: Jess it's 4 in the morning I didn't think you wanted to leave this early

Jess: Cece we've got a lot of driving to do we need to get going

Cece: No Jess No five more hours please (in a half asleep voice)

Jess: Cece No get up this is important we have to get going! (jess now can't contain her excitement)

Cece: Alright! Alright! I'm getting up I'll be there in an hour ok go get dressed and eat some breakfast.

Jess: OK (Jess says excitedly as she hangs up the phone)

:Jess decided she wasn't going to tell the guys what she was doing she was going to explain this away as a work retreat for educators Cece's going too she wasn't sure how she would explain that away yet, but she'll figure that part out)

::: The hour passes quickly Jess leaves a note on the table for Schmidt and Winston she gets a text from Cece (I'm here come on down) Jess does a little happy dance grabs her bag and heads out the door:::

Jess: Hi Cece (she says excitedly) Thank you so much for doing this

Cece: Sure Jess, I just want you to be happy so I'll do what I can to help

Jess: (pulls out a planner) Great Thanks, I've routed our whole trip and I thought since we are driving we could make a few stops for sightseeing might as well make the best of it right.

Cece: (she laughs and rolls her eyes) Ok Jess let's get this show on the road.

(two hours later)

Schmidt: (sleepily walks into the kitchen and spots the note on the table it reads. "Hey Guys, I got a last minute opportunity to attend a conference not sure how long I'll be gone will call soon –Jess") That's Weird who ever heard of a last minute conference (indignant) First Nick goes now Jess is off somewhere what is Winston going to take an extended trip too (he rolls his eyes) WINSTON!

Winston: (peeking his head around the corner) What Schmidt!

Schmidt: Look at this

Winston: what?

Schmidt: Jess left she said she had a last minute conference and took off

Winston: What?

Schmidt: Is that the only word you know? She took off for a "conference" whatever the hell that means

Winston: (realization coming across his face) Wait you don't think?...Nah couldn't be

Schmidt:What? What?

Winston: (mockingly) Is that the only word you know?

Schmidt: Winston what are you thinking?

Winston: I think maybe Jess went after Nick

Schmidt: That's ridiculous Winston I've never heard you say something more ridiculous why would Jess go after Nick gross.

Winston: Think about it all their history and didn't you think It was a little weird how they were so "OK" with each other and seemingly so over each other so quickly after they broke up

Schmidt: maybe a little

Winston: Well I don't think they were over each other those two were so hot and heavy for like a year and then one day they just turned off the switch. I think they were just pretending to be ok

Schmidt: aw yeah that makes sense!

Winston: Right

Schmidt: Wait no it doesn't, Jess was head over heels for that British guy

Winston: Ryan? I don't think she really was I think she was trying to convince her self that she was into him to move on from Nick

Schmidt: You are really wise sometime Winston

Winston: Thanks you guys don't notice, but I pretty much know what's going on around here most of the time even before you guys know it yourself.

Schmidt: should we call Nick

Winston: NO!

Schmidt: Why not?

Winston: Because this is their issue they need to work it out without our interference obviously Jess doesn't want us to know or she wouldn't have made up the conference excuse

Schmidt: Fine

Winston: I'm serious Schmidt don't tell him

Schmidt: Fine

::: Later that day in Chicago:::

Nick: wakes up in a bed he does not recognize he's alone his head is pounding what did he do last night?


	5. Chapter 5

(Jess and Cece having been driving for over 4 hours they are just outside of Las Vegas.)

Jess: Cece! It's Vegas! I love Vegas! Let's stop here for lunch maybe we can do a little gambling

Cece: Sure Jess I could use a break, but it's only 9:00AM not sure you call that lunch

Jess: well when you ate breakfast at 4:00AM it is

Cece: True

Jess: Let's stop at the Luxor I've always wanted to go in there I've always wondered what the inside of a pyramid looks like

Cece: Wait what? I think you should have slept more last night you know that's not a real pyramid right

Jess: I know but it's got to be similar right?

Cece: Jess you're out of it

Jess: I'm not out of it just trying to get my mind off of Nick for a bit

Cece: I understand so do you know what you're going to say when you see him?

Jess: Well I was thinking something like "Hi Nick I'm here"

Cece: (laughing) Yeah that's a great thing to say no, but I mean seriously?

Jess: Oh Seriously? Well I'm still trying to work that out I'm obviously going to tell him I still love him, but I'm just not sure how I want to approach it right away you know?

Cece: Yeah maybe best not to blurt it out as you step out of the car (winking)

Jess: Yeah (Jess starts to day dream)

(Jess's day dream she steps out of the car in Chicago literally under the Chicago city sign and Nick is standing there Nick smiling really big at her and she at him she blurts out "I Love you Nick!" Nick in respond "Oh I love you too! Lets go get married and have babies right away. Jess says "Yes Let's as they lock arms and skip into the sunset)

Cece: Jess (waving her hand in her face) Jess? Earth to Jess

Jess: (snapping out of it) Oh sorry I was just imagining it

{Meanwhile In Chicago}

(Nick has awoken in a room he does not recognize. He Looks around the room. Thinking to himself, never seen that lamp, never seen that chair, never seen this room!)

Nick: Where am I?

(he quickly wacked his brain trying to remember the last thing he did. He remembered Samantha picking him up at the airport he remembered arriving at the new as yet unopened bar with Samantha and then he remembered the drinking oh sooo much drinking)

{Flash to the night before}

Samantha: (raising a shot glass) To us and this new adventure

Nicking (smiling) To Us! (He throws back the shot in record speed)

Samantha: (laughing) Another?

Nick: Hells yes we are celebrating lady (laughing)

{Back to the morning}

Nick( grabbing his head) Ouch, Yes I remember the shots now

Nick: (his phone starts to ring) Hello Schmidt

Schmidt: Nicholas you didn't answer any of my texts where have you been?

Nick: Schmidt I've literally been gone less 24 hours I got in last night and I just woke up

Schmidt: You're not at your Moms I called there

Nick: I know that Schmidt and why you are calling my Mom

Schmidt: well you weren't answering so I called to check

Nick: What is it that you want Schmidt

Schmidt: I have something I need to tell you and I need you to pay attention ok

Nick: (dozing off from being hung over)

Schmidt: NICK!

Nick: what what I'm listening

Schmidt: Ok this morning I woke up and I found a note on the table from Jess

{Back in LA with Schmidt Winston is over hearing Schmidt on the phone he rounds the corner and jumps on Schmidt knocking him to the ground and grabbing the phone}

Winston: Hey Nick what's up?

Nick: Hi Winston? What happened to Schmidt? Did you just tackle him sounded like a struggle

Winston: oh yeah I did he insulted Furguson last night I was just getting him back

Nick: Seriously man?

Schmidt: Winston give me back that phone right now

Winston: running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut

Schmidt: Winston we have to tell him let me in

Nick: Tell me what? Winston what's going on is Jess ok?

Winston: yeah yeah Jess is fine it's all good

Nick: then what was Schmidt trying to tell me? What note did Jess leave?

Winston: Oh that she just left a note complaining about us leaving the toilet seat up I think he was just calling you to complain since you usually dealt with her on stuff like that

Nick: oh I see well you guys are going to have to figure that out on your own now, but listen can I call you later I've got a pounding headache and I'm not entirely sure where I am right now.

Winston: What? Are you ok?

Schmidt: (from outside the bathroom door) Nick's hurt ..see Nick I told him not to leave

Winston: Shut up Schmidt he's fine. No but seriously are you?

Nick: Yes I just said I'm not sure where I am because I had a lot to drink last night and I mean a lot even for me and my heads kind of pounding can I call you back

Winston: yeah definitely be careful call if you need anything.

Nick: I will, bye

Winston: Bye Nick

Winston: (opening the bathroom door) I thought we agreed to not say anything to Nick about Jess?

Schmidt: We did I just thought maybe he'd want to know

Winston: for one thing we're not even sure that's what she's doing and two it's none of our business

Schmidt: but it is our business come on Winston give me my phone

Winston: No

Schmidt: give me my phone

Winston: No!

Winston: (Schmidts phone starts ringing in his hand)

Schmidt: It's ringing give it to me

Winston: (looking down he sees it's Cece) Ok here you go

Schmidt: Cece my darling how are you?

Cece: Hi Schmidt

Schmidt: What can I do for you this morning?

Cece: I need you to do me a favor ok?

Schmidt: anything for you

Cece: If you talk to Nick could you please not say anything about Jess being gone to him

Schmidt: um sure, but why?

Cece: She doesn't want him to know about the conference

Schmidt: What conference?

Cece: The teacher conference its' a really long story as to why and I can't get into it now, but please just do me this favor ok?

Schmidt (hearing casino noises): sure ok but where are you right now sounds like a casino?

Cece: I'm in Las Vegas big model party

Schmidt: you should have invited me I'm awesome at parties

Cece: Schmidt focus will you do me this favor and not say anything

Schmidt: of course

Cece: Ok gotta go I'll call you tomorrow

Schmidt; bye Ceclia

Winson: what did she want?

Schmidt: she told me not to say anything to Nick

Winston: ah she must be in on it so are you going to listen!

Schmidt: yes Cece asked me so I will honor her wishes

Winston: what about my wishes?

Schmidt: If you looked as good as Cece maybe I would care a little more.

{Meanwhile in Chicago}

{From another room a female voice} Hey Nick you awake?


	6. Chapter 6

(It's the next morning for Nick he's awoken in a room he doesn't recognize and he has no recollection of what happened the night before he just remembers drinking a lot!)

(Nick coming to his senses responds to the voice.)

Nick: Samantha?

Samantha: Yeah silly it's me, man you were out cold

Nick: (scratching his head still a bit confused) Yeah I guess I was (suddenly embarrassed he realizes he's not wearing any clothes he pulls the covers)

Samantha: oh don't be embarrassed I saw a lot more than that of you last night (she winks at him and then she laughs)

Nick: (still pulling up the blanket) Oh um yeah about that

Samantha: (still laughing) It's ok Nick hey listen I have to run some errands for the new bar you can hang out here as long as you need I'll be back later ok.

(Samantha leaves the house)

Nick (hearing the front door close Nick springs to action he jumps out of bed and scrambles to find his clothes he runs outside to flag down a cab)

::( Meanwhile somewhere between Las Vegas Nevada and Denver Colorado)::

Cece: Jess you have to drive now we've been on the road for 8 hours I'm exhausted

Jess: OK Cece pull over and I'll drive (Jess has not lost her enthusiasm she's certain now that this is the right move)

::( Back in Chicago)::

(Nick has arrived back at his Moms after greeting her and realizing his head is still pounding he goes to his old room and takes a nap he wakes up 8 hours later around Midnight Chicago time)

Nick: (waking up again feeling a little better but still reeling from what happened last night or at least what he's relatively certain happened) he calls Winston) Hey Man How's it going?

Winston: Hey Nick I'm good man how are you? Why are you calling so late?

Nick: I messed up big time last night

Winston: What? What did you do?

Nick: Well last night I'm pretty sure I slept with Samantha

Winston: Whoa Nick congrats that's awesome I remember you used to have a bit of a crush on her in high school, but wait what do you mean you are pretty sure you slept with her?

Nick: Well see I can't exactly remember what happened I drank A LOT even for me and pretty much blacked out I woke up at her house naked in the bed

Winston: whoa yeah sounds like you did then (Winston suddenly remembers Jess) Oh Shit!

Nick: What? Is it that bad? I think I messed up this is a new job and I slept with my boss on the first night this can't be good what am I going to do

Winston: (kind of having an internal struggle) Um Yeah yeah bad what about Jess?

Nick: What? What about Jess?

Winston: Oh nothing, nothing the toilet thing I told you about earlier

Nick: You guys are going to have to figure that out

Winston: yeah yeah we will (getting a bit frantic) um listen Nick I gotta go I'll talk to you later

Nick: Everything ok Buddy?

Winston: (not very convincingly) Yeah everything's Fine Great talk to you later

Nick: (confused) Ok bye

Winston: (after he hangs up the phone) Furguson! Oh no Nick's got a new girlfriend or something already and Jess is on her way to confess her love! What should I do?

Furguson: (stares up at him blankly)

::( The next morning Cece and Jess stopped late at a hotel somewhere outside Denver Colorado)::

Jess: Wake up Cece lots of ground to make today if we are going to make it to Chicago 15 hour drive to go lets get going

Cece: (looking at the clock) Jess it's 7 we got in at midnight last night more sleep please

Jess: You can sleep in the car lets go! I'll drive

Cece: Fine lets go…

(to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

(Buzz, Buzz Incoming call from Samantha)

{Nick wakes up and looks at his phone}

Nick: (mumbling to himself) Oh shit, um, um I'm not ready to talk to her yet, I'll let it go to voicemail

{Voice Mail Notification}

Nick: (hesitantly clicks on it)

{Message Saturday 8:03AM From Sam: Hey Sleepy Head it's Samantha, just wanted to check in on you were doing after yesterday. I never heard back from you. Listen I know you're still getting settled at your Mom's ,but I just wanted to check in. I'm heading to Minneapolis today to meet with some breweries I'll be back late tomorrow. I'll check back in with you the nad we'll talk business on Monday , Tchau Buddy)

Nick: Shit I've got to call Winston.

{Nick dials his phone)

Winston: Yellow?

Nick: Winston!

Winston: Hey Nick what's up? You do know its 6:00AM here right? Is something thing?

Nick: Sorry, but yes something IS wrong. Well sort of?

Winston: What is it?

Nick: Well you know how I told you I woke up at Samantha's?

Winston: Yeah?

Nick: Well I haven't talked to her since and I really think I may have messed up this whole thing out here.

Winston: Why?

Nick: Well it probably wasn't my smartest move and it's not just that either. Ever since I left LA I can't stop thinking about Jess.

Winston: (knowing she's on her way) Oh really?

Nick: Yeah I've just been thinking about what went wrong with us an about the way we left things before I left for the airport. I texted her sorry, but she never responded.

Winston: So what did happen?

Nick: We just had a big fight about her not thinking I should go and judging my life choices as usual.

Winston: Oh

Nick: Yeah so I've been dealing with that and now this whole thing with Samantha, I mean I worked hard at Clydes to get where I am, well I mean in the last few years. Then I get this opportunity and the first night I'm here I sleep with my new boss?

Winston: I mean it probably wasn't the best idea you ever had, how did it even happen?

Nick: that's just it. I don't know! I got so drunk, like soooo drunk. Think our trip to Cancun 2006.

Winston: What really? (now laughing) that's the trip you made out with a drag queen in the corner and then went in the rest room and passed out next to the urinals.

Nick: Hey we said we wouldn't talk about that.

Winston: You brought it up (he laughs) so why did you drink so much anyway?

Nick: Well like I said I was a little upset over the fight with Jess and then Samantha just kept poring shots and I remember we were laughing and having a great time and then everything goes fuzzy.

Winston: Oh man Nick that doesn't sound good you do some pretty stupid stuff when you're that drunk

Nick: obviously you don't have to tell me that.

Winston: So what does this mean for you?

Nick: what do you mean?

Winston: are you going to start a relationship with Samantha now?

Nick: No.. I mean no I don't think so anyway. I mean I haven't 'thought about it really. If I'm being completely honest my heart hasn't been in it since I broke up with Jess

Winston: Really?

Nick: Yeah I mean I've definitely "enjoyed" myself a few times, but it's not that same

Winston: ok didn't need to know that

Nick: I just mean I haven't been ready to really move on yet and this doesn't really seem like the best way to do it. I mean it'd be one thing if this was just a one night stand kind of thing, but I moved out here to work with this woman not to date her.. I really messed this up

Winston: You don't know that for sure just talk to Samantha, she might not think it's a big deal you won't know until you talk to her.

Nick: you're right Winston I'll talk to her when she gets back tomorrow (he hangs up)

Winston: Ok Bye to you too.

::::Some hours later about 6 hours outside of Chicago:::

(thud thud thud)

Jess: Oh No what is that?

Cece: That's my tire Jess we just got a flat

Jess: No No No we don't have time for this we need to get there

Cece: It's fine I have a spare we'll put it on

Jess: Wait you know how to do that?

Cece: No, but I was hoping you did

Jess: Crap in a hat Cece I don't

Cece: It's fine I'll call a tow truck

Jess: Oh this is going to delay us

Cece: (getting off the phone) Ok Jess I just talked to AAA someone will be here in within 2 hours

Jess: Two hours?

Cece: Listen it's already 5:00PM lets just get a hotel room and we'll make the rest of the trip tomorrow

Jess: (pacing) Ugh! Fine

Cece: It'll be ok

To be continued (very soon)


	8. Chapter 8

::The next morning Cece and Jess wake up in the hotel room later than expected as Jess spent the whole night fretting about what was going to happen when she got to Chicago::

Jess: (waking up with a look of shock on her face as she glances at the alarm clock) OH No Cece It's 9:30! How did we sleep so late!

Cece: Good Morning Jess oh you mean we woke up at a reasonable weekend hour how tragic (she snickered)

Jess: Cece this is serious we have to get going

Cece: Alright, lets go

::: Back in Los Angeles:::

Winston: Schmidt maybe we should tell Cece about Nick and Samantha

Schmidt: Now that's the first rational thing you said all day give me your phone

:::5 hours outside Chicago:::

Cece: so Jess you never really told me what happened between you two I know you said you missed being Friends, but I don't believe that! You never seemed as happy as you were when you were with Nick you guys seemed to have a lot of fun together.

Jess: you know Cece I've been thinking about this a lot and part of me thinks maybe I just wasn't ready? And maybe Nick wasn't ready either we progressed our relationship to the point where I was thinking we should get married!, but then I started to think about being married to Nick and what my life would be like and I got scared I started to realize that Nick was not the man I had previously pictured for myself and I started to get in my own head and I freaked out and started to want space and started to push him away. The sad thing is I knew he would let me I not only played on my own insecurities but his as well and so we broke up and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I regretted it almost instantly, but I couldn't go back I'd made my choice.

Cece: what choice? To be unhappy?

Jess: No Cece the choice to which I thought I wanted at the time. I thought what I wanted was a professional mature man with stability and a long term plan. That's why I fell for Ryan I was so in love with the idea of him.

Cece: Wait the idea of him?

Jess: Yes he was everything I thought I wanted on paper he was career drive, he came from a good family, he had a charming accent and he was hot

Cece: all things required for a solid foundation in a relationship (she said sarcastically) So what went wrong there

Jess: He wasn't Nick.

Cece: soooo why is Nick ok now? What's changed?

Jess: nothing's changed and everything's changed. I realized that Nick didn't need to change I mean sure I wanted him to mature a bit and I actually think he has quite a bit in the last year, but also I realized that I needed to let go of the fantasy I had in my head from when I was 12 of what the fairytale was supposed to look like and I realized that I already had everything I ever wanted and I let it go we both messed up and I'd like to at least try to put it back together. I mean maybe he doesn't want me anymore and if that's the case Ok I'll deal, but I have to at least tell him how I feel or I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life.

Cece: (just nodded in understanding when suddenly her phone began to ring) It's Schmidt!

Jess: Wait don't' tell him you're with me ok he doesn't know

Cece: Ok Jess, Hey Schmidt what can I do for you

Schmidt: Cece my love I know you're with Jess

Cece: what are you talking about I'm not with Jess

Jess: What? How does he know?

Cece: I'm not

Schmidt: cut the crap Cece I know you're with Jess we weren't born yesterday, I know you are on your way to Chicago if you aren't already there

Cece: (sternly) Schmidt! Did you say anything to Nick?

Schmidt: NO No Not yet anyway

Cece: keep it that way ok

Schmidt: fine fine I will, but I really have something I need to tell you before you get there

Jess: Cece what's he saying?

Cece: hold on Jess I'll tell you in a minute

Schmidt: Cece Nick's already sleeping with Samantha!

Cece: WHAT? Already?

Schmidt: Yes he told Winston listen I think you guys should turn around and come back.

Cece: oh Crap Schmidt

Jess: What? What did he say?

:::meanwhile in Chicago::

{TEXT FROM SAMANTHA: hey Nick I got back to town earlier than expected I'm going to stop by on my way home hope that's ok see you in a bit}

Nick: Oh crap what am I going to say to her? I gotta call Winston

{wrap wrap, there's a knock at the door}

Nick: I got it Ma (peeping through the window he sees that it Samantha he opens the door with trepidation)

Samantha: Hey Nick (she leans in and kisses him on the cheek)

Nick: (laughs nervously) Hey Samantha come on in


	9. Chapter 9

:::Chicago:::

Nick: So Samantha what, what can I do for you

Samantha: oh nothing I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing you looked pretty rough last I saw you (winking at him)

Nick: (laughing nervously) haha Yeah (running his hand through his hair nervously)

Samantha: You ok Nick? You seem a bit nervous

Nick: No Yeah I'm good

Samantha: Great then I've got something to show you

Nick: What?

Samantha: I got samples! From the breweries!

Nick: oh yeah (relaxing just a bit) cool let's try em

Samantha: cool do you want to go with me to the bar

Nick: Um Yeah sure let me go grab my shoes

Samantha: Ok I'll meet you in the car (she leaves closing the door behind her)

:::Calling to Los Angeles:::

Winston: Nick hey

Nick: Winston Samantha is here!

Winston: um.. ok and?

Nick: well she wants me to go try some beer samples with her back at the bar oh god Winston this is so awkward she hasn't said anything about the other night yet what should I do? Should I pretend it didn't happen? Should I tell her I want to keep this professional? Should I go for it with her?

Winston: Nick seriously man I can't tell you what to do what do you! Want to do?

Nick: (rubbing his face) I don't know I just want a time machine so I can go back and undo this

{Honk Honk}

Nick: that's her she's waiting in the car I better go

Winston: Listen Nick just go with your gut have some more faith in yourself you'll know what to do

:::Los Angeles at the loft:::

Schmidt: Winston did Nick literally just call you again why is he always calling you (holding his hand over he receiver he's still talking to Cece)

Cece: Wait Nick's calling Winston right now?

Schmidt: yeah he keeps calling Winston! I thought I was his best friend I'm so mad right now

Cece: Schmidt Focus!

Jess: Cece what's going on?(Jess can't hear Schmidt's end of the conversation)

Cece: Jess Relax let me finish talking to him and then I'll talk to you

Winston: Schmidt let me have the phone I want to talk to Cece

Schmidt: Fine first you talk to Nick now you want to talk to Cece I guess I'm just chopped liver around here

Winston (rolls his eyes at Schmidt) hey Cece

Cece: Hey Winston what's up? Is what Schmidt said true?

Winston: Well I think so

Cece: You think so? What does that mean?

Winston: Well I guess it was a drunken thing he can't really remember what happened, but it sounded pretty legit I mean he woke up naked in her bed

Cece: (gasping) oh crap

Winston: Yeah but he's really confused about it he doesn't know if he wants to pursue things with Samantha and now he's freaking out that he messed up his big career opportunity

Cece: Oh I see

Winston: are you going to tell Jess?

Cece: I think I need to. I'll call you later I got to go

Jess: what is going on?

Cece: Ok Jess I have something I need to tell you

Jess: (frantic)Spit it out Cece

Cece: (blurting it out) Nick's already sleeping with Samantha!

Jess: {Screech!, she slams on the breaks jerking both of their heads forward abruptly}

{Cece looked around hurriedly relieved there were no other cars nearby}

Jess: WHAT?

Cece: That's what Schmidt called about he wanted to warn you he wanted to tell you so we could turn around and go home

Jess: OH NO we are not turning around we've made it this far

Cece: Really Jess? Even after what I just told you?

Jess: well it's not like I'm happy about it!, but I mean it's not like he cheated we aren't together and he doesn't even know we're on our way. I mean this changes things of course

Cece: well yeah I'd say it does

Jess: I just need to see him I just need to lay it all out and if he's with her now I'll accept that It's going to break me in two but I have to Cece I just have to (she starts to cry a little)

Cece: Oh Jess it's ok I'm here I'll be here for you no matter what happens

Jess: I know Cece and thank you

Cece: alright I'll drive the rest of the way pull over to the side of the road

Jess: (complies with Cece's order and pulls the car off to the side of the road) Ok thanks Cece

Jess: (now in the passenger seat) Cece is this the stupidest thing I've ever done should we turn around?

Cece: Jess you JUST said you needed to see him so we're going to see him!

Jess: You're right lets go.

**To be continued soon… (what will happen with Nick and Samantha and how will he react to seeing Jess again)**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm not sure anyone is really reading this story anymore but it has been bothering for a long time that this is unfinished so I vow to finish it

Later that night at the bar Samantha's been serving up samples and Nick's been tasting them neither one of them has mentioned Nick's first night in town. Nick feels like he's been tiptoeing around it while Samantha seems to be acting completely normal and oblivious to his awkwardness Nick has had just enough alcohol now to loosen him up but not enough to get him black out drunk like that first night.

Samantha: what do you think about this stout? (handing him the next sample)

Nick: (takes a drink) Oh Yeah I like that one put it on tap for sure

Samantha: I agree that one was one of my favorites too, well alright that's all the samples I had and I think we've narrowed down our selection.

Nick: Great let's call it a day

Samantha: (she laughs but eyes him quizzically wondering why he's still acting a bit strange) Ok sounds good lets go, listen is everything ok? You've been acting so strange around me since I picked you up at your Moms?

Nick: I have? (laughs nervously) I mean I don't mean to , why, why do you think that is

Samantha: Well after the other night and you left so suddenly I was a bit concerned ,but then I figured you had just wanted to get home and get settled so I didn't worry about it, but are you having second thoughts about moving back home?

Nick: No No nothing like that, I'm really sorry I don't mean to be so awkward and about the other night I really am sorry I'm not sure what came over me

Samantha: I know what came over you A LOT of alcohol. I've got to tell you Nick you were hilarious that night I haven't seen you act like that since you used to come home on breaks from college your subsequent trips had always been so much more subdued like when you came back a few years ago for your brothers wedding with that blonde women what was her name Carol?

Nick: Oh Caroline yeah that was a long time ago

Samantha: Yeah that's right I remember you told me she wouldn't let you hang out because she was the jealous type

Nick: Yeah she definitely was

Samantha: I always thought it was a shame we kind of lost touch after that ,but I'm really glad you reached out

Nick: Yeah , yeah me too I mean it worked out pretty good so far( he smiled at her and she smiled back)

:::: Meanwhile::::

Cece: Jess we're here this is our hotel

Jess: (jostled awake as she'd actually fallen asleep) oh hey yeah great what time is it?

Cece: It's 10:30

Jess: How'd it get so late?

Cece: Traffic, listen sit tight I'll go check us in

Jess: (checks her phone) Nothing

Cece: ( Coming back to the car and re-entering the drivers side door) All checked in lets go get some sleep I'm exhausted (she proceeds to drive the car around the building to a parking space near where their room is)

Jess: (contemplating) Ok Cece you go get some sleep. I'm going to go see Nick!

Cece: Tonight?

Jess: yes I know I wouldn't sleep if I go in there I need to get this over with one way or another we've come this far and I can't wait any longer

Cece: (nodding) Ok Jess suit yourself call me if you need me I'll be here (she grabs her bag and walks into the hotel)

Jess: (talking to herself) Alright Jess you can do this lets go (starts the car)

{10 minutes later she pulls up outside of Nick's Mom's house not immediately out front but up the street a little ways she needed a moment to think before you went in meanwhile car pulls up it's Nick and Samantha they're both smiling and laughing inside the car Jess spots Nick stepping out)

Nick: Good Nick Sammy Sam I'll see you tomorrow

Samantha: Night Nick Tchau (Samantha drives off)

{Jess can see from her vantage point that Nick is smiling as he starts to walk to the house)

Jess: (again talking to herself) It's now or never Jess Go! (she walks up to the sidewalk it's dark so Nick didn't spot her)

Nick: (is looking down at his phone it texting someone when suddenly he hears something behind him someone's phone chirps as if receiving a text message)

Jess: (Jess knowing wasn't spotted freaks for second) Shoot (she grabs her phone Nick Texted her!)

Nick: (Turns around and sees Jess standing there) Jess! (his smile gets even wider)

Jess: Hi Nick! (suddenly turning read suddenly at a loss for words)

Nick: Jess wha, what are you doing here?

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	11. Chapter 11

((Leaving right where we left off Jess' presence has just been revealed to Nick when he hears her phone chirp with the text message he just sent her))

…..

Jess: Hi Nick (she glances down at her phone to read "Hey Jess" she looks back up at Nick) Hey Nick

(Nick now unable to stop smiling makes his way slowly to her suddenly grabbing her and giving her a huge hug!)

Nick: Jess what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!

Jess: oh um teachers conference

Nick: (smirking) really there's a teachers conference for Los Angeles teachers in Chicago

Jess: Um Yep, yep good to see you (starting to lose her nerve a little bit) Well I better get back, listen I'll talk to you later (she turns to walk away)

Nick: Jess Seriously? You're just going to walk away wait a minute (he races up to her and gently grabs her arm now seeing her eyes welling up) Jess what's going on? I don't mean to be presumptuous, but I assume you came here to see me what is going on?

Jess: I..I came here to see you I did (the tears start flowing)

Nick: I'm here! What's wrong? Why did you come all this way?

Jess: Nick I came here because I have something I need to tell you. Because I realized something once you left. …..(blurting it out) Nick I'm still in love with you!

Nick: (just stands there stunned not saying a word)

Jess: Listen Nick I know that's a lot to throw at you. I know you came here to move on with your life, but when you left something just clicked in my brain. I never stopped loving you! I just think maybe on some level, I didn't think I deserved to be as happy as I was when I was with you. so I found reasons to be unhappy and I pushed you away. Then you left and my heart fell out of my chest I realized that you are my home and when your home leaves, what's left? So I followed you and I decided I was going to tell you how I felt. I heard that you've started something with Samantha and now I realize that maybe this was a mistake! I shouldn't have come, it's not fair to you and it's not fair to me so I'm just going to leave It's clear you've moved on. I can't ask you to love me again. Nick I want you to be happy no matter what that looks like for me. So I'm just going to go. (she turns around and starts to walk away)

Nick: (coming out of his stupor his eyes welling with emotion) Hey Jess You're Right I'm not going to love you again.

Jess: (turning back around) What? (now slightly annoyed and hurt) well ok yes that's what I thought ok bye

Nick: Jess… wait no I mean I'm not going to love you Again… Jess I never stopped! (he takes her face in his hands and captures her mouth in a passionate kiss.)

Jess: ( breaking the kiss and smiling through the tears) Really?

Nick: yeah! I told you I loved you from the moment you walked through the door! and Jess I never stopped. I have missed you so much.

Jess: (is crying tears of joy) Oh Nick that's what I was hoping you'd say. (she leans in for another kiss, but stops suddenly) but wait what about Samantha?

Nick: What about her?

Jess: Well Schmidt Told Cece that you slept with her.

Nick: Oh That? (he says laughing)

Jess: It's funny?

::: Earlier that night Nick and Samantha at the bar:::::

Nick: Listen Samantha I'm really sorry about what happened the first night I was here and about the way I've been acting since you know, I mean I don't want things to be weird between us

Samantha: (looking a little puzzled) Why would things be weird?

Nick: Well you know after I woke up at your place and took off like that after we.. you know

Samantha: Nick what exactly do you think happened?

Nick: (starting to fumble for words) Well we …. I… I mean… I was naked in your bed so I just kind of assumed.

Samantha: (now not able to control her laughter) hahahaha seriously Nick? Oh wow well that explains you being so awkward I mean yeah it was a little awkward what happened but…

Nick: that night was really fuzzy for me Sam what happened? All I remember is we were laughing a lot and then things went black and I woke up at your place… naked

Samantha: (still having a hard time stifling her laughter) Nick you're cute , we did drink a lot… well actually I should say you drank a lot I was a little tipsy at best ,but you were a goner at first you were telling jokes and being hilarious! Then you started to get real serious REAL Drunk but REAL serious and you kept going on and on about this Jess girl and what you thought her not responding to your text message meant? No but seriously you would not stop going on about her and how great she was so I figured she was your ex your words started to slur by the end

Nick: Wait really? Ok that is starting to sound familiar, but wait? How did I end up naked in your bed then?

Samantha: That's the best part (laughing again) well we took a cab I told the cabbie to stop at your Moms place first, but you got really upset and started to beg me to let you come back to my place because you didn't want your Mom to see you that drunk on your first night home. So I said ok sure you can crash at my place.

Nick: ok yeah that makes sense ,but then how did I end up naked?

Samantha: we got back to my place and you asked me if It'd be ok if you took a shower so I said sure fine whatever so I showed you where the bathroom was but instead of taking a shower you wandered into my guest bedroom completely nude! Where I had just finished making the bed up for you, then you said I'm too tired to shower where can I crash? I pointed to the bed and you walked over and face planted into it! I took a sheet and threw it over you and left you for the night. God Nick it was hilarious I mean I made sure you were still breathing first

Nick: (turning 3 shades of red) Oh my God Samantha I'm soooo sorry that's really embarrassing

Samantha: Haha no really it's fine I was the one serving you all the drinks so I understood and I know you don't always act like that I've known you a long time Nick

Nick: I promise you it won't happen again

Samantha: I know I know and don't worry this doesn't effect our professional relationship I just counted that as a friendship night Haha.

::: Back on the street with Jess current time::::

Nick: Jess I didn't sleep with Samantha

Jess: No it's ok Nick you don't have to lie we weren't together I mean it's ok or I mean I guess it's ok

Nick: No I'm serious I didn't, I told Winston that I woke up naked in Samantha's Bed

Jess: (looking concerned) Not really convincing me here

Nick: Ok so here's the story I did go drinking with Samantha right after my flight. I got drunk Jess like sooo drunk and I passed out ,but before that when I was at the bar with her she told me all I was doing was talking about you! And then I asked to crash at her place so my Ma wouldn't see me like that I apparently got naked to take a shower, but instead just passed out in her guest room No sex not even close I swear.

Jess: (slightly smiling) Nick you are such an idiot, but I love you anyway

Nick: It's true Jess I'm sorry about that, but I'm your idiot

Jess: You definitely are (she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again)

:::::Epilogue::::

Nick Did help Samantha open her bar as he'd agreed he spent 2 more months in Chicago. Jess stayed in Chicago with him for those two months they stayed at Nick's Moms house. Jess got to know Bonnie really well which was ok because it turned out Bonnie really liked Jess and Jess her. Schmidt flew out from California to drive back with Cece much to Cece's delight. After the two months after the bar was open and running smoothly Nick helped Samantha find a suitable manager to replace him. He and Jess discussed it and decided they did want to be back in Los Angeles back in the place they met and fell in love. Nick heard that Clyde's was being sold so he along with Schmidt decided to invest in it. Nick and Jess got back together and stayed together knowing that once you find who your home is once you figure it out with certainty you don't let go. This time they went into this relationship with a new understanding that this time around they would fight for each other no matter what they were in this for better or worse.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who kept up with this story I'm really sorry the updates were so few and far between. I also apologize for the grammatical errors and missing punctuation I had no beta and did this just on a whim and those things were never my forte. Thanks again for sticking with this story I truly hope it had a satisfactory ending.


End file.
